


Sharing Is Caring

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bed Cuddles, Fluff, Grumpy Oswald, I miss S2 so much, M/M, Soft Ed, who doesn't know what personal space is, who's slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Oswald and Ed sharing a bed in S2 and being annoyed at each other at first but eventually cuddling





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> For @alius_alia on twitter. I hope its good.

"Mr. Penguin..."

"No."

"It's only fair."

"No."

"It's MY bed."

"No."

"Are you going to say anything else that isn't no?"

A pause. "No."

Edward sighed. He knew taking in Oswald Cobblepot into his care wouldn't be easy but he didn't think it would be this difficult. Oswald has been living with him for almost more than two weeks now, recovering from the bullet wound he received. He's been sleeping for the most part the first few days. It wasn't until the first week ended that Oswald was able to stay awake for more than two hours and able to eat, drink, go to the bathroom (Edward has a bruise on his arm for suggesting to help him sit on the toilet once) on his own. They even killed together.

As much as Edward loved the company of his feathered friend, his back has been getting worse everyday due to sleeping on the couch. His tall frame is too big for the small couch and he has to bend in uncomfortable angles to fit on it. He lend the bed to Oswald because he needs nothing but the best that Edward has to offer to recover and now that he's gotten better, Edward suggested sharing the bed. It wasn't going too well.

"Mr. Penguin, I promise I don't kick or anything. I'll stay on my side."

Oswald just stared at him.

Edward sighed for the second time that hour.

"I have to return to work tomorrow and I would like a good night's sleep that doesn't involve a couch and an aching back."

Oswald continued staring.

"Please."

"Fine." Oswald grumbled.

Edward smiled. "Thank you."

He made his way over to the side Oswald started to scoot away from, lifted the covers, and settled himself in. He took off his glasses and put it in the nightstand near him.

"Goodnight, Mr. Penguin."

"Hmph." Oswald responded.

The lamp was shut off and the only light left in the room was coming from the green neon sign in front of Edward's apartment. The sounds of the city outside filled the now quiet room but the two were too tired to care. Oswald drifted off to sleep in just a few minutes after the lamp got turned off despite how tensed he was over the fact someone was in bed with him. However, he was awaken by a sound an hour later that wasn't coming from outside.

Oswald sat up, alarmed, and winced at the pain in his shoulder for shooting up too fast. His eyes darted around the room until his gaze landed on the sleeping figure next to him. Edward was snoring.

"You've got to be kidding me," Oswald angrily hissed. He laid back down, turned to the opposite side and covered his ears.

After ten minutes of failing to block out the noise, Oswald took matter into his own hands and kicked Edward, hard, which caused Edward to wake up.

"Wha...?" Edward lifted his head from the pillow a little to look at the one that kicked him.

"You said you don't kick in bed but I never said I didn't." Oswald smirked.

Edward was still looking at him, confused. It was an adorable look on him. Oswald shook that thought out of his head. What was he thinking?

"You were snoring." Oswald simply said.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Edward replied.

"Yeah. Do something about it." Oswald turned back to his side and hoped he fell asleep before the snoring started again because he even knows nothing can be done about it.

A few hours later, Oswald was once again  
awaken but this time it wasn't because of a sound but a warmth. Oswald found himself unconsciously snuggling up against this warmth until he realized where this warmth was coming from.

"Edward, what in the hell are y-" Oswald quickly turned his head towards Edward to give him a piece of his mind and stopped midway when he realized how close they were and how Edward's arms were around him.

Edward was sound asleep, some of his hair in his eyes and he looked beautiful. Their faces were close enough to kiss...Oswald's cheeks reddened and quickly turned his head back, trying to get rid of the butterflies that formed in his stomach. The shade of red turned darker when Edward stirred at the sudden movement and tighten his grip around Oswald's small frame and tucked his nose into his hair and let out a content sigh.

Oswald would never admit it out loud but this position felt nice. At least he isn't snoring, Oswald thought. But just as that thought came up, the snoring began again and this time loudly in his ear. Oswald rolled his eyes. Of course. But Oswald didn't seem to mind as much as before. He'll let this happen just this one time as he drifted off the second time that night, more safe than he has ever felt.

It was morning when Oswald woke up again. The sound of an alarm was the reason this time. Edward still had Oswald in his arms and didn't seem to be letting go to turn off the alarm anytime soon. Oswald started to nudge Edward with his elbow. That caused Edward to tighten his grip on him again and let out a whiny "No, just a little bit longer..."

As much as Oswald wanted to continue this, the sound of the alarm was getting annoying.

"Edward." Oswald said loud and firm.

At the sound of his name, Edward's eyes shot open and almost threw Oswald off the bed as he scrambled out of bed.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Penguin! I am so sorry. I didn't intend to hold you like that. It wasn't done on purpose I swear! I sometimes would reach for my pillow during the night when I'm alone and-not that I think you're like a pillow, sir! Not that at all but-"

"Edward!" Oswald said, cutting him off before he went into a panic attack.

Edward snapped his mouth shut.

"It's fine, my friend. Just please turn off the god awful alarm."

Edward who seemed to have just noticed the sound of alarm made his way towards it. "Right." He shut it off.

"Thank you." Oswald said as he settled himself back under the covers.

Edward stood there, not knowing what to do or say for once until he finally said, "I'm going to go and start getting ready for work." He quickly left for the bathroom and shut the door.

Oswald couldn't help but chuckle. Edward was too cute all flustered. Oswald groaned at his own sudden thought. This can't be happening.

Moments later, Edward emerged in a dress shirt, vest and tie with pants that stopped at his ankles. He went over to the nightstand on the side of his bed and picked up his glasses that he forgotten to take with him and put them on.

As Edward proceeded to get the shoes he needed to complete his outfit from under the bed, Oswald asked the question that has been on his mind since last night.

"You didn't go to work for the past two weeks, correct?"

Edward jumped a bit at the sudden question, not expecting to hear one. "That is correct."

"And why is that?"

"I was given time off of work. Two week of my vacation to be exact."

Oswald sat there stunned.

"You wasted two weeks of your vacation for me?"

"I did. I could be off longer since I don't really use my vacation since I have nowhere to go, no one to visit, but I need the money especially since now I realized how big your appetite is. Chinese takeout the past few days really took a lot out of me. I also have to go grocery shopping again since most of the food in the fridge spoiled and I didn't have the time to leave. I have to work to be able to feed you."

Edward finished tying the shoelaces on his shoes and got up.

"Well, Mr. Penguin, I have to start heading out now. Before I go, I have something for you." He took out a cellphone out of his pocket. "Here. You can use it to contact me in case you need anything. I'll be ready to help." Edward gave a little salute before heading out the door.

Oswald finally breaking out of his stun state spoke. "Ed..."

Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to face Oswald who for the first time used his nickname.

"Please, call me Oswald."

Edward smiled. "See you later, Oswald."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have already written a fic that involves cuddling in bed but I was asked to do one again but taking place during S2 and I couldn't be happier how it turned out! I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
